Primera Noche
by Moun
Summary: AU. Lucy no estaba preparada para casarse, mucho menos para entregar su cuerpo a Etherious Natsu Dragneel y darle un hijo.


_Pues nada, aquí estoy publicando una locura que me surgió hace muchísimo tiempo y publiqué en otra cuenta: Pivipona. Pueden ir a verla, pero me temo que no podré actualizar ninguna de los fanfics porque perdí el e-mail y la contraseña con los que acceder. Así que, después de mucho pensar, decidí subirlo a este perfil y decidir aquí si sigo o no esta locura._

* * *

 _Título: Primera Noche  
Pareja: Lucy/END  
Género: Drama  
Advertencias: Un poco de lemon.  
Sumario: Lucy no estaba preparada para casarse, mucho menos para entregar su cuerpo a Etherious Natsu Dragneel y darle un hijo. _

_Fairy Tail no me pertenece._

* * *

Todo está preparado. Su madre se lo hace saber cuando mete la cabeza, tras abrir su puerta sin permiso, dentro de su desolada y apagada habitación. Su sonrisa no es pegajosa, así que Lucy no se emociona al ver la felicidad de su madre al saber que su hija, dos meses después de cumplir quince años, se casaría con el hombre que su marido y ella habían elegido. A la blonda poco le importa el dinero, las tierras que sus padres obtendrán o el renombre que su familia tendrá al finalizar la ceremonia. Ella es una jovencita de quince años que sueña con poder seguir leyendo poesía romántica de los mejores autores de la comarca, recogiendo sus flores favoritas del descampado que rodea las murallas que protegen la ciudad o disfrutando de la música que adorna las calles de la ciudad durante las tardes o retornos de su señor. Hacer felices a sus padres es importante, mas ella no compartirá nunca tan deseosa felicidad ni ansiadas anécdotas que su madre desea que ella viva al lado de su estimado marido. No está viviendo la vida que ella desea, así que no puede vivir felizmente y esperando que un nuevo día se abra ante sus ojos para pasarlo al lado de su esposo. Ella no es así. Lucy no puede mentir de una manera tan descarada. Su madre lo sabe, aunque todavía no quiera verlo con sus propios ojos. Lo mismo ocurre con su sufrimiento, mas la adolescente recuerda que eso es algo que únicamente ella puede percibir. Los ojos de quien la rodean están tan empañados por la avaricia propia que, aun deseando que alguien pueda observarla, nunca podrán hacerlo.

Al final, ella es una mujer con demasiadas expectativas, pero, al fin y al cabo, una mujer.

Con sosiego, y escuchando un nuevo procedente del pasillo, Lucy enreda sus dedos alrededor de sus dorados cabellos y coge aire con los ojos bien cerrados y la mente completamente cerrada. « _Este es el momento», se recuerda una y otra vez, «debes salir de la sala y caminar hasta los brazos de tu esposo, someterte a él y obedecer sus peticiones por el resto de tu miserable vida._ » Exenta de seguridad, Lucy se levanta de su asiento y se mira por última vez en el pequeño espejo ante ella: tiene los ojos rojos, mas su perfume sigue intacto. Entre sus manos recoge parte de su vestido y se encamina hacia la salida de la habitación. En el final del pasillo, no muy lejos de la sala, se encuentra la impotente figura de su padre. Su fría y tosca mano se estira hacia ella y, instantes más tarde, ésta se abre para recoger la femenina. Lucy no duda en darle la mano, pero sí duda en seguir sus indicaciones. Es tarde, sin embargo. Ella debe cumplir su cometido: llevar la familia Heartfilia hacia lo más alto y, de una u otra manera, apartar sus verdaderos deseos para convertirse en la mujer de su esposo y sus hijos. Entonces, entre los murmullos, Lucy es capaz de distinguir la voz de su padre reclamarle no haber nacido hombre reconociendo, sin pronunciarlo, su interminable rechazo: era una mujer que no podía satisfacer a su padre luchando por su patria durante las batallas en las afueras de Magnolia.

Sonríe y observa con deleite a Hibiki Lates, su todavía prometido. Se conocen desde antes de saber pronunciar su propio nombre, y se consideran muy cercanos el uno del otro. No obstante, y muy contraria a la idea de la chica, Hibiki encuentra una salida a este premeditado matrimonio. Es un chico apuesto, gran caballero y guerrero, con algunas tierras en su poder y con un apellido levemente conocido más allá de los muros. Además, y gracias a su experiencia, Hibiki sabe que puede enamorar a la Heartfilia, quien no puede verle más que un querido amigo al que adora con todo su corazón, mas no podrá nunca entregar su corazón como símbolo de fidelidad y amor conyugal. La blonda alza la mirada y sonríe algo más al ver a su amigo observarla desde el altar. Hibiki se ve bien, como siempre, y ella, al parecer, brilla como nunca antes.

Sus pasos llegan hasta él. La joven suelta la mano de su padre y se la entrega a Hibiki, quien la sujeta con fuerza. Lucy asiente y espera las palabras del experimentado sacerdote y guardián de la iglesia. Los brazos del párroco se alzan para dar el permiso previsto a los testigos que, entre sus manos, suspenden con delicadeza los velos que recubrirán los rostros de ambos prometidos durante la ceremonia. La pareja, todavía detrás de los prometidos, escuchan con atención la bendición del sacerdote sin separar las manos de su pecho ni dejar de pensar en su Señor. Dios les ayudará a sobreponerse ante cualquier obstáculo, aunque Lucy empieza a dudar de ello mucho antes de convertirse en su esposa y empezar su vida marital.

La luz del Sol entra dentro de la iglesia, y Lucy parpadea incontables veces. Es tan incómodo su calor que, aun deseándolo, se encuentra a punto de apartar el rostro y detener la bendición con ello. Entrecierra los ojos y coge una gran bocanada de aire sin llamar la atención de ninguno de los hombres que la rodean. Son las nueve de la mañana y el hambre, a causa del ayuno que la boda le ha hecho seguir, no está ayudando en absoluto.

Para el sacerdote no supone ningún trabajo examinar la genealogía de los novios. Los presentes, aquellos que no conocen con certeza a la pareja, aguanta la respiración al encontrarse en el momento más crudo de la ceremonia. Descubrir si son o no hermanos tiene un papel fundamental para la iglesia, mucho más para los que desean convertirse en marido y mujer. El incesto no está permitido, y llevarlo a cabo puede provocar la muerte pública de ambos enamorados y, además, de la familia de éstos. Pero, y acorde a las expectativas de todos, los novios no son hermanos y la ceremonia puede seguir hasta su punto culminante: la entrega de anillos. Todavía con el velo encima de ellos, Hibiki coge cuidadosamente la mano de Lucy y saca dos dorados anillos, como el color de su cabello, de su bolsillo y coloca uno de ellos correctamente en su dedo. Lucy sonríe al ver cómo la joya reluce alrededor de su dedo para ser ella la que coloque el anillo en el dedo de su esposo a continuación. El anillo, a primera vista, brilla entre sus dedos y se aproxima al dedo de Hibiki sin dejar de temblar. Hibiki cree que es nervio, mas Lucy sabe que es miedo al desconocer si será capaz de cumplir la promesa que le está otorgando al moreno. Porque ella no puede ser la señora Lates, pero debe serlo.

El sacerdote pronuncia las palabras finales creando un interminable eco: « _Os declaro marido y mujer_ », e Hibiki se lanza a besar el dorso de su mano con elegancia. Los velos, anteriormente retirados, caen al suelo e Hibiki deja que Lucy rodee su brazo con sus delicadas manos sin observarla una vez más antes de girarse al público y escuchar el vitoreo deseado por ambas familias.

—Sonríe —recrimina su padre, duro. Su madre frunce el ceño y suspira, mas sus reclamos no llegan hasta su marido. Nunca llegarán los reclamos de una mujer a los oídos de un hombre. Lucy asiente, mientras esconde su mirada detrás de su arreglado flequillo y termina de escuchar las palabras de su padre sin rechistar—. Su majestad Dragneel ha venido a tu boda, y debes gustarle.

« _Para que pueda follarte con gusto esta noche._ »

Lucy no acaba la frase a viva voz, pero sabe a qué se refiere su padre con esas toscas y repugnantes palabras. El señor de las tierras que habita debe de interesarse por ella, la dama que desvirgará esta noche al haberse casado con un hombre dentro de sus tierras. Hibiki aprieta su mano alrededor de la suya al escuchar las palabras de su actual suegro e intenta desviar la mirada con la mayor paciencia posible para no encontrarse con los intensos orbes del señor Dragneel observándoles desde una de las mesas del gran comedor. El de cabellos rosas sonríe amistosamente y el marido le devuelve el gesto con el cuerpo completamente tenso. Es un honor que su mujer sea desvirgada por el señor de las tierras, por el rey de la ciudad dentro de las murallas, por el hombre al que Dios le ha otorgado tal poder, mas Lucy sigue siendo su mujer y no le gusta la idea de que otro hombre, tenga el beneplácito de Dios o no, sea quien pase la noche de bodas con ella. Desvirgarla durante los descansos en alguna de las habitaciones vacías de la iglesia se convierte en una posibilidad exquisita para Hibiki, mas no sangrar en brazos del señor puede acarrear serios problemas para la blonda durante la noche. Y, sinceramente, Hibiki no desea volver a su mujer totalmente desfigurada por culpa de su orgullo.

Aunque él sea el hombre.

Lucy tiembla cuando el portentoso hombre se acerca a ellos. Las leyendas que se cuentan durante las noches por parte de los juglares son ciertas, ya que el señor de las tierras de Magnolia es idéntico al protagonista de sus cuentos. Enfundado en un caro traje de seda de color rojizo como la sangre, la capa de piel de oso que porta colgando de sus hombros le da un toque de poderío mayor al que Lucy hubiera otorgado desde la lejanía, mientras que el grueso cinturón de oro que rodea su cintura le anuncia a la blonda lo bien cuidada que se encuentra su figura, y a qué imperio pertenece. Las batallas que ha liderado y los arduos entrenamientos que protagoniza todas las mañanas, según aquellos que alardeaban conocerle, parecen dar sus frutos. Sus manos, grandes y alargadas, se esconden debajo de la fina seda de sus blancos guantes que defienden el símbolo de su reinado con el dibujo en su dorso. La diferencia de altura entre ambos es despampanante, también la de años: la joven Lucy, una quinceañera recién casada, se encuentra frente a un glorioso hombre de treinta que reina unas tierras desde sus trece. El hombre se acerca un poco más a la familia, y Lucy puede contemplar el brillo de sus retirados y rosados cabellos a la luz del Sol. Al agacharse para verla desde más cerca, sin embargo, un travieso mechón le acaricia disimuladamente la frente.

Reconocido por el rey como "El Preparador de Bestias", su padre le saluda cordialmente, mientras su madre se recoge el vestido y se agacha para recibirle. Lucy, todavía sujeta al brazo de Hibiki, sigue los pasos de su madre e Hibiki los del padre de su esposa. El señor Dragneel sonríe y susurra el apellido del suegro con suavidad para dar pie a una larga y tediosa conversación que poco interesa a la recién casada. Las guerras, ejércitos y nuevos soldados nunca han importado a la pequeña de los Heartfilia. Una mujer se interesa por ello contadas veces..., y es vapuleada cuando decide hacerlo público. Lucy decide mantenerse en silencio.

—¿Es ella, Jude? —El señor Dragneel alza la voz, decidido a que Lucy le preste atención, y espera impaciente la respuesta del susodicho. La blonda alza la mirada y se encuentra con unos pequeños ojos verdes que brillan gracias al fuego interno que parece habitar dentro del pecho del hombre frente a ella, pero no la cautivan como el hombre esperaba que lo hicieran. Lucy se encoge de nuevo y el hombre aparta la mirada de la mujer para centrar toda su atención en el padre de ésta y escuchar algo que pueda ayudarle durante la noche. Por su parte, Lucy vuelve a mirarle. Es tanto el deseo de sumisión que sus ojos proyectan que Lucy teme descubrir qué le deparar su no tan lejano futuro a manos del señor. Éste último vuelve a preguntar—: Vaya, no creí que fuera tan hermosa, ¡tus descripciones no se asemejan para nada a la realidad, Jude! Tu hija es muchísimo más bonita de lo que llegué a plantearme.

Lucy sonríe tímidamente y asiente.

—Es un honor, Su Majestad.

—En ese caso —susurra con deleite—, no les importará que les acompañe en la mesa.

Hibiki toma la palabra ante la expectación que las palabras del hombre han causado en las familias y algunos de los presentes que han llegado a escucharle con claridad.

—Por favor, su majestad Dragneel, sería un gran honor para nosotros y nuestras familias que así lo hicierais. Mi mujer y yo desearíamos pasar esta velada a su lado.

Los nombrados asienten ante las palabras del esposo y, siguiendo al varón con más poderío de las tierras de Magnolia, deciden sentarse en la mesa principal. Colocada horizontalmente, la tabla es lo bastante larga y ancha como para abastecer al número de personas que la ocupan y los platos que cada uno de éstos probaran durante el cierre de la gran ceremonia. Adornada con un gran mantel blanco, la mesa está, además, ocupada por un estrecho y larguísimo mantel rojo que juega con los colores de su hermano. Los bordes del rojo, sin embargo, destacan por haber sido cosidos con un llamativo y despampanante hilo dorado que reclama la atención necesaria. Encima de ésta, y repartida por toda su longitud, la mesa se encuentra repleta de platos recién cocinados, las recetas más conocidas de la comarca son los platos estrellas del menú, a conciencia para todos los invitados.

Rezagados del gran grupo, los recién casados mantienen su caminata en silencio, sin mirarse a los ojos ni soltarse del brazo del otro. Lucy tiene miedo, algo está persiguiéndola, e Hibiki percibe su temor al reconocer que el temblor que la acecha no es común en una mujer recién casada. Su mano libre, ésa que no está sujeta por el brazo femenino, aparta el flequillo de su frente y hace que sus grandes orbes marrones se enfoquen directamente en las suyas. Lucy le observa, piensa y decide actuar. « _Es Hibiki_ », se dice, « _él me quiere, entenderá mi aflicción._ » La última frase, no obstante, la repite para darse ánimos o, al menos, para confiar un poco más en su hombre más allá de la amistad.

Hibiki la observa entreabrir los labios y asiente para que ésta hable, mas todos los presentes parecen no querer quitarles la mirada de encima y ese pequeño detalle empieza a ser ciertamente escabroso. Decidido a saber qué le ocurre a Lucy, Hibiki se disculpa con los presentes y anuncia marchar hacia la parte trasera del jardín para "poderle dar a su mujer un poco de aire". Todos asiente, aunque los murmullos no se hacen esperar.

—Lucy, querida, ¿qué es lo que te aflige en un día como éste?

Hibiki está preocupado. Lucy se muerde el labio inferior y traga saliva, mientras cierra los ojos y se repite una y otra vez lo que ha ido memorizando paso a paso hasta detenerse a mitad del pasillo. Él es su marido, la quiere y entenderá su temor. Hibiki es un buen hombre.

—Temo por la llegada de la noche, querido —responde Lucy, cohibida. Hibiki asiente al comprender sus miedos—. No deseo que Su Majestad sea el primero, ya que ese es tu papel como mi marido. Sé que él es el elegido de Dios, aquel que nos guiará a través de la niebla, pero..., ¿seré suficiente para ti? No deseo entregarle ésto sin saber tu postura, Hibiki. No temas por lo que tus palabras puedan crear en mi corazón, sé que no te gusta la idea..., y entenderé cualquier decisión que desees tomar.

—Lucy... —susurra él acariciando sus mejillas.

—Hibiki —murmura ella acariciando el dorso de su mano con las yemas de sus dedos. Hibiki sonríe—, ¿seré suficiente para ti al amanecer?

Su esposo, sin palabras, asiente.

—El Señor te ha otorgado esta misión, querida, así que debes cumplirla como fiel cristiana y no pensar en mi. Su majestad Dragneel es nuestro rey, debes recordarlo, mas entregarte a él no te hará menos. Prometo aquí, ante la casa de Dios, que no te dejaré cuando amanezca —dictamina con un solemne timbre de voz—. Vamos, nuestros invitados nos están esperando.

Lucy no está del todo segura, pero decide seguir las órdenes de su marido y marchar hacia el banquete de nuevo. Los presentes les observan cuando ponen un pie en la zona sin dejar de murmurar a su paso ni mirar directamente a la mesa principal. Allí, sentado al lado de dos sillas vacías, su majestad Etherious Natsu Dragneel se mantiene impaciente y expectante por saber qué les ha hecho retirarse de una manera tan espontánea. Por petición de su padre, es Lucy la que se sienta al lado del varón con una actitud cohibida y silenciosa, mientras Hibiki mantiene su mano sujeta por debajo de la mesa.

—Siento mi inoportuna salida, Su Majestad —se anima a hablar Lucy. El susodicho parpadea, algo impresionado, ante las dulces palabras de la que será su amante en la noche. Ella, sonrojada por la presión de las miradas ajenas, se moja los labios y alza la mirada con tímidamente. Hibiki sonríe, orgulloso—, pero la emoción de la boda me ha hecho sentirme indispuesta durante unos instantes. Agradezco su paciencia durante estos y, por favor, disfrute de la comida.

El hombre no dice nada. Lucy sonríe y vuelve su atención al plato de comida. El rey, al contemplarla, sigue sus pasos y centra sus sentidos en los manjares que se presentan sobre la mesa dejando que el día pase y la noche se acerca con cierta rapidez que inquieta a la rubia. La oscuridad de la noche, galardonada con el efímero brillo de las estrellas, no la ayudará a encontrar el sueño como otras tantas veces ha hecho. Ella lo sabe, lo recuerda y se lo hace rememorar a sí misma antes de volver a caer en su profunda inocencia y olvidar cuál es su verdadero papel. Nacida en el seno de una familia que no la desea por completo, Lucy no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea buscar ella misma su propia felicidad sin saber qué puede hacerla totalmente feliz. Ser ella quien decidiera al merecedor de un título tan importante como era el de ser su marido había sido algo imposible, mucho más ahora.

Una delicada caja cae sobre la mesa, con los platos retirados, y Lucy despierta de su ensoñación. El metal es bellísimo y los detalles de ésta se encuentran hechos a manos por el mismo portador de ésta. El hombre, conocido por sus padres, es un popular artesano muy codiciado y, por lo tanto, también cercano a los placeres artísticos del hombre sentado a su izquierda y portador de la corona del reino. « _Aquí podrá guardar sus joyas tanto la señora como el señor._ » Lucy sonríe ampliamente y asiente ante sus palabras. Es un buen lugar donde guardarlas, e Hibiki parece pensar lo mismo. Un nuevo hombre se acerca a ellos y le entrega a Hibiki unos dorados anillos hechos especialmente para él: acompañados por piedras preciosas, algún escrito en su interior o algún detalle en su exterior. De los cinco anillos en la mesa, uno es para la señora.

Los regalos siguen llegando hasta ellos, mas uno es esencialmente especial para Lucy. Entre las manos del patriarca de los McGarden, el padre de su mejor amiga, descansan unos libros codiciadísimos para la blonda: la historia, las leyendas y las batallas más conocidas de los reinos de Fiore. Ese trío de libros son los que, desde el principio de su gusto por la lectura, Lucy no ha parado de buscar sin descanso. Emocionadísima, la blonda agradece el obsequio con lágrimas en los ojos al hombre que ama como un padre y busca la mirada de las dos mujeres con el corazón encogido. La madre de Levy le guiña un ojo con cariño, mientras que su amiga le sonríe y consigue, como siempre, que el corazón le dé un vuelco.

—¿Es la lectura una de tus aficiones, Lucy? —La cuestión la pilla por sorpresa, mucho más al reconocer quién ha deseado saber sobre ello. Etherious Natsu Dragneel, sentado a su izquierda, la observa detenidamente y le obsequia una sincera sonrisa al olerse su nerviosismo. Lucy asiente con los labios bien juntos y aprieta sus manos alrededor de los libros entre sus manos. Su Majestad vuelve a tomar la palabra—: Eres tímida.

—¡Oh, no, Su Majestad! —exclama Lucy al percibir un deje de acidez en su voz. El susodicho la contempla con una ceja encarnada—. Perdone mi torpeza, mas nunca he estado cerca de alguien tan importante como usted y, por ello, no sé cómo debo comportarme a su alrededor. No deseo incomodarle, mucho menos que mi propia boda se convierta en un inconveniente absurdo para usted..., y eso me hace ser todavía más torpe.

—Tranquilízate, entonces —ordena el señor, mientras se acerca al oído de la rubia y coloca una mano frente a sus labios para darle cierta intimidad al mensaje que desea compartir con ella. Lucy tiembla y aprieta los libros contra su estómago—. Me has gustado desde un principio.

Lucy intenta seguir la orden al pie de la letras, mas tranquilizarse no es lo que provoca la indicación en ella, mientras el último rasgón de sol desaparece tras los talludos muros de Magnolia. Lucy ha olvidado el transcurso del tiempo. La ceremonia termina rápidamente y los presentes, entre murmullos, desaparecen del gran jardín. El rey Dragneel ordena a sus guardianes que le acerquen su carruaje, un brillante y cuidadoso vehículo que deja sin palabras a la mujer. Mientras el rey se prepara para subir, Hibiki se acerca a Lucy, quien sigue con los libros en sus manos, y aprieta sus manos alrededor de sus muñecas. Lucy siente dolor, pero no dice nada. Es su marido, y él tiene razones suficientes para hacerlo, aunque ella las desconozca.

—Haz todo lo que él te pida, querida. Sólo el Señor sabe porqué tú estás en esta situación, y yo confío en que tú, mi sol, sabrás cómo afrontarla con la mayor sabiduría posible. Sé que es horrible pedírtelo, pero..., haz que goce de tu cuerpo, mientras yo espero paciente por tu retorno.

Las palabras de Hibiki no la ayudan a dejar de temblar. Lucy declara, únicamente a sí misma, cuán asqueada se encuentra y cuánto se odiará por lo que está a punto de ocurrir. Su madre se acerca sigilosamente y, entre lágrimas, la abraza cálidamente. Su padre, más tarde, llega hasta su hija para acariciar su cabeza y murmurar algunas oraciones parecidas a las de su esposo.

—No hagas que su furia caiga sobre la familia.

« _Así que deja que pueda follarte con gusto toda la noche._ »

El temor vuelve con las habladurías y la dureza de su padre. Vuelve a bajar la mirada y observa lo único que llevará con ella: un trío de libros y su cuerpo, pero no su corazón. Se acuerda, al observarse en las orbes de su padre, que tan sólo tiene quince años y que nunca ha conocido a un hombre más allá de la desnudez. No está preparada. No dice nada, sin embargo, no sabe qué más decir sin pronunciar palabra. Sus ojos lo dicen todo, mas nadie parece querer entender el verdadero significado detrás de su brillo. Lucy se ahoga en un mar de incertidumbre y miedos del que nadie desea salvarla.

Conducen el carruaje y juntos ven caer la noche, mientras dejan atrás su casa y su marido. El varón de Magnolia no habla ni mira a su compañera. Ambos se dejan envolver por el suave sonido de las campanas fuera del carruaje y el estruendoso ruido de las ruedas de madera pasar por encima del inestable suelo de la ciudad.

—¿Porqué tanto alboroto, cochero?

« _El señor Dragneel parece enfadado._ » Lucy se encoge en su asiento y no musita palabra. El cochero carraspea y observa a su señor por encima del hombro.

—Algo ocurre más allá de los muros, señor, pero la guardia se encuentra trabajando en ellos.

—Llévanos cuanto antes al palacio, entonces.

Más adelante, cuando han pasado los restaurantes más populares de la ciudad y la Plaza Principal sin saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado, Lucy se encuentra con el cielo cubierto de estrellas y los alrededores sucumbidos a la oscuridad nocturna en el momento en que se detiene el carruaje frente al castillo del señor que reside en el asiento a su lado. El señor Dragneel baja del carruaje y la ayuda a bajar de éste. Lucy se siente endeble entre sus manos, cree poder romperse en cualquier instante, y eso la molesta de sobremanera. Se queda allí, frente al castillo, esperando a que las manos de un hombre que no es su esposo la despojen de las ropas que él nunca debería haber tocado. El señor Dragneel vuelve y coge su mano para guiarla a través del jardín que la llevará hasta el castillo donde se encuentra la habitación en la que será desvirgada por un animal como él. El señor Dragneel se da la vuelta y la ve echarse a llorar con los libros bien apretados contra su pecho.

—Deja de llorar.

Lucy solloza más fuerte, pero asiente. El señor Dragneel alza la mano y seca las lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos índice y corazón. Lucy se estremece entre sus manos, y el señor Dragneel aprieta los dientes al escuchar un nuevo sollozo.

—¡Deja de llorar!

Lucy se puso rígida al escuchar el grito. Con una mano alrededor de su ardiente espada, el señor Dragneel la observa en silencio con una expresión severa en su rostro.

—Su Majestad, yo... —Lucy empieza a hablar y el señor Dragneel levanta una ceja, desafiándola a continuar con su parloteo insignificante.

Al percatarse de ello, Lucy cierra los labios y el señor Dragneel entrecierra los ojos sin apartar la mano de su arma. Lucy tiembla con los ojos abiertos y algo desorbitados. ¿Se atreverá a blandir su espada contra ella? Lucy espera que no sea tanto su anhelo por la sumisión.

—Lo sé.

El señor Dragneel sigue caminando con su mano enredada alrededor de la femenina. Lucy cierra los ojos y recuerda: « _Sé que es horrible pedírtelo, pero..., haz que goce de tu cuerpo, mientras yo espero paciente por tu retorno._ » El temible ardor vuelve a reaparecer repartido por sus ojos al descubrir el dolor que las palabras de su marido han causado en su pecho. Su mano derecha se aprieta contra las viejas caratulas de los libros que porta consigo. Siempre criada como una mujer de renombre, ahora debe comportarse como una vil ramera en manos de un hombre al que no conoce, pero debe entregar su virginidad por puro sentimiento de fidelidad. De sus ojos, ahora en silencio, cae su orgullo oculto entre la salada agua de sus lágrimas.

—Lo siento —susurra Lucy mirando hacia el suelo a pesar de saber que no era suficiente. Una prematura disculpa no la salvaría de arder en el infierno de la lujuria de Satanás. El señor Dragneel la escucha, vuelve su atención hacia ella y la mira a los ojos. Su mirada brilla y le transmite algo que Lucy no puede comprender—. Lo siento —repite, por segunda vez.

El entorno empieza a ser mucho más pesado al comprender lo decepcionado que el señor Dragneel se encontraba de ella. Todo su esfuerzo durante la ceremonia, al parecer, había sido lanzado a la miseria a causa de su repentino llanto en las puertas del castillo. Los labios le quedan prietos y cierra los ojos con fuerza sin dejar de insultarse una y otra vez sin descanso. La niña suspira pesadamente. No es capaz de seguir bajo una bandera tan silenciosa como la que les persigue, ya que necesita saber si ha cometido un error o no para poder solventarlo antes de convertirse en lo que tanto detesta.

—Su Majestad, lo siento mucho. Yo no deseaba incomodarle, yo...

El señor Dragneel detiene su caminar y se gira sobre sus talones con elegancia, alza su mano y suelta la de Lucy para empezar a hablar:

—Colócate delante de mi, gira a la derecha y camina hasta el final del pasillo. No te detengas si yo no te lo hago saber. —El señor Dragneel aprieta los dientes ante lo último.

Lucy parpadea y asiente con la respiración agitada y los nervios a flor de piel. «No hagas que su furia caiga sobre la familia.» Las palabras de su padre resuenan en su mente. La furia del señor Dragneel todavía no ha caído sobre su familia, pero sí sobre su única hija. El señor Dragneel está furioso con ella, y Lucy quiere solucionarlo antes de perderse entre sus sábanas, el calor de su cuerpo y el sabor a sal de su esfuerzo. Lucy continúa caminando sin dejar de pensar, mas se detiene al llegar al final del pasillo. Espera de pie, a espaldas del señor Dragneel, y escucha sus pasos llegar hasta ella. Cuando éste llega hasta donde ella se encuentra entiende el dilema de la quinceañera y carraspea:

—A la derecha.

Lucy no necesita escuchar más. En silencio, y con la cabeza caída, Lucy obedece las palabras del rey y continúa su travesía por el lado derecho del pasillo.

—Detente.

Las grandes puertas de rojo carmesí con tiradores dorados y diseños de dragones del mismo color esparcidos por toda la madera dejan completamente muda a la blonda. El animal más llamativo, sin embargo, se encuentra en el centro de ambas puertas cerradas.

El cuerpo de Lucy tiembla al sentir el roce de su brazo con el del señor Dragneel cuando éste empuja las puertas con fuerza para abrirlas, y cortar el dragón por la mitad, sin mediar palabra con ella. Al entrar dentro, el señor Dragneel la observa y le obsequia un ligero toque con la cabeza que Lucy entiende a la perfección. Los grandes ojos marrones de la rubia no dejan de observar la amplia y lujosa habitación del rey de Magnolia. La habitación es tan grande como el comedor de su casa parental, cosa que la coge por sorpresa y la deja anonadada, y totalmente distinto a éste. Las paredes son rojizas decoradas con un diseño muy llamativo: grandes llamas de fuego de color dorado recorren el cuarto de un lado a otro. Las ventanas se encuentran cerradas, pero las cortinas sí están abiertas. Frente a la cama, Lucy descubre dos grandes butacas de cuero del mismo color que las puertas y las sábanas de la gran cama matrimonial que preside la estancia. El mobiliario que la decora, por lo tanto, es de madera, y el suelo que pisa es de mármol, aunque la base de la cama se encuentre recubierta por piel de oso. La gran lámpara de araña en el techo es la que alumbra todo el cuarto.

 _Clic._

El señor Dragneel ha cerrado la puerta. Lucy traga saliva y mira los libros: es momento de apartarlos de su lado. Lo único que se escucha, tras unos largos minutos de silencio, es el sonido de la madera quemarse dentro de la gran chimenea que descansa muy cerca de la cama matrimonial cubierta por unas mantas de terciopelo carmesí y unos cojines del mismo color. Las luces de la chimenea alumbran y dan vida a sus sombras en la pared de enfrente.

Lucy se vuelve hacia el señor Dragneel y teme a sus futuras palabras.

—Quítate la ropa.

Su respiración se congela y sus ojos caen sobre sus pies al escucharle. Lucy quiere volver a llorar, pero no lo hace. Se limita a observarle en silencio, mientras le pide comprensión y paciencia. Su cuerpo empieza a temblar y se abraza a sí misma sin dejar de apretar los labios para no gritar.

—Quítate la ropa —repite.

—Su Majestad, le imploro… —solloza ella con la mirada escondida detrás de su flequillo.

—Lo haré yo por ti, entonces.

Lucy abre los ojos perpleja y siente que sus piernas flaquean al ver cómo el señor Dragneel se desata el cinturón de su pantalón. Cuando éste cae al suelo, el varón camina hacia ella y tira la piel que descansa sobre sus hombros sin contemplación, mientras se desabrocha la sedosa capa de ropa antes de acariciar la piel desnuda de las muñecas de la rubia. Sus manos pasean por su torso hasta retroceder para llegar sus hombros y bajar su espalda donde, con poca delicadeza, abre el vestido que lleva desde la apertura de la segunda parte de la ceremonia. El sonido de la tela romperse resuena por toda la estancia. Lucy gime y aprieta sus manos en dos fuertes puños. Las desnudas manos del señor Dragneel pasean por encima de la blanquecina espalda de Lucy y bajan hasta llegar a sus lumbares, donde se detiene unos severos y largos minutos para acariciar y besar la zona. Lucy suspira y se deja caer hacia adelante.

—Coloca tus manos abiertas sobre el colchón y no te muevas. —Lucy acata sus órdenes y espera a que todo pase deprisa.

La niña siente como la tela del vestido empieza a descender y, por ende, a romperse un poco más por la parte trasera hasta llegar detenerse en el principio de la falda. Las cálidas manos del señor Dragneel continúan sobre su piel, aunque ahora son más atrevidas y pasean por la delantera desarrollada de la rubia. Lucy ahoga un grito y siente que va a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Los ojos del señor Dragneel, sin embargo, no apartan la mirada de su cuerpo en ningún instante durante las largas caricias que a éste proporciona con sus manos. Lucy no lo parece comprender, pero está siendo dulce. Demasiado dulce para su propia satisfacción. La niña traga saliva y cierra los ojos con una respiración tan agitada como una noche de tormenta, mientras escucha las últimas prendas que ocupan el cuerpo del señor Dragneel caen al suelo y él vuelve a acercarse a ella.

Todo ocurre en una milésima de segundos. El señor Dragneel la coge de las caderas, todavía cubiertas por la tela del vestido, y la hace caer de espaldas sobre el colchón. Lucy abre los ojos perpleja, frunce el ceño y suelta un grito de temor al no saber qué está ocurriendo. Sus manos se colocan sobre su rostro y sus piernas se encogen para crear un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados. La figura femenina tiembla entre los brazos del señor Dragneel, y él se siente muy impotente ante ello. Los toscos dedos del hombre viajan por sobre el torso cubierto de Lucy y se colocan debajo de su barbilla, la obliga a mirarle a los ojos y destaparse el rostro.

—No te ocultes —ordena en un brusco siseo—. Mírame únicamente a mi.

Lucy no comprende la importancia de ello, mas decide no revocar su orden y seguirla al pie de la letra. Los verdes ojos del señor de Magnolia son pequeños y brillan como dos grandes estrellas en el cielo cuando el fuego de la chimenea los ilumina. Ensimismada con el brillo de éstos, Lucy alza las manos y acaricia una de sus mejillas con el dorso de su temblorosa mano. La mirada de la niña examinó todo su cuerpo y se ruborizó hasta la cabeza al descubrir que su majestad Dragneel estaba completamente desnudo sobre ella.

—¿Qué te acabo de ordenar, niña? —dice con las manos bien aferradas a las mantas de terciopelo. Lucy coge aire y parpadea repetidas veces antes de observar de nuevo a su amante—. Eres la fémina más joven que ha pasado por mi cama, así que comprendo tu miedo, pero ésto no es más que convertirte en mujer. Eres una niña recién casada que deberá ser leal a su marido, y entregarte al señor de Magnolia no es más que una bendición para él y tu familia.

« _Su majestad Dragneel es nuestro rey, debes recordarlo, mas entregarte a él no te hará menos._ » Así que, al final, éste era el verdadero significado de las palabras que Hibiki había compartido con ella en la parte trasera del jardín…

—Por favor… —solloza Lucy con un nudo en la garganta.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo hacerlo —interrumpe el señor Dragneel retirando la parte delantera del vestido hasta su cintura. Los grandes pechos de Lucy sobresalen relucientes y él los acaricia con atención. La rubia solloza más fuerte y aprieta los dientes, mientras las lágrimas salen disparadas como chispas. El hombre le contesta antes de seguir acariciándolos—: tengo mis razones para retenerte aquí esta noche.

Los dedos masculinos viajan por toda la extensión de su pecho con sigilo. Más tarde, cuando así lo desea, éstos caen por sus costados y acarician las estrechas caderas y su cintura para volver a subir por sus brazos hasta volver a centrarse en su pecho. Lucy se tapa y el señor Dragneel empuja sus manos.

—No —dice con una mirada intensa en sus verdes ojos.

El varón observa descaradamente su cuerpo y sus manos empiezan a acariciar sus piernas desnudas, tras deshacerse completamente del vestido, y se detienen en sus muslos, en sus ingles. Lucy deja de respirar al notar los dedos del señor rozar su intimidad con cautela. Nunca antes ningún hombre había accedido a ella: él era el primero y, si mal no recordaba, en las novelas de su madre predicaba que aquello hacía especial a un hombre. Entonces, perdida en aquel mar de incertidumbres y miedos, Lucy contempla al rey anonadada y éste le devuelve la mirada. Él es su rey, aquel que les representa en innumerables batallas, el hombre que está dispuesto a dar su vida por su pueblo. Entonces, si él ha dado tanto por ella, ¿debe Lucy de recompensarle de la manera que él desea?

—¿Qué es lo que desea, su majestad Dragneel? —La pregunta le pilla por sorpresa. Lucy se traga los sollozos y suelta un suspiro al hacerlo. Él la sigue observando. Ella decide hablar—. ¿Qué es lo que desea tomar de mi, su majestad Dragneel?

—Un vástago —dice deprisa. Lucy siente un gran vacío dentro de su estómago—. Deseo que seas tú quien pueda llevar un heredero de sangre de dragón. Ninguna de las mujeres que por aquí han pasado ha podido hacerlo, así que eso es lo que deseo tomar de ti: mi primer hijo de sangre de dragón.

Lucy jadea al escucharle y las manos del señor Dragneel se dejan ver entre sus vírgenes piernas. La niña siente cómo su cuerpo responde a cada uno de los toques del varón. Las manos del señor Dragneel la acarician nuevamente y Lucy no puede hacer nada más que aguantar el bullicio que sus encontrados sentimientos están creando en la parte baja de su estómago. Él es hábil y consigue que Lucy estalle en mil pedazos con una magnífica rapidez. Ella se siente agitada, mas no aparta la mirada del rey.

Es en aquel instante cuando se detiene. Lucy está completamente ruborizada y sin aliento, siente el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho y comprende, minutos más tarde, qué es aquello que pugna por entrar dentro de ella y deja que unas últimas lágrimas rueden por sus mejillas. El señor Dragneel aprieta sus manos alrededor de sus caderas y la mira fijamente a los ojos.

—¿No?

Lucy traga duro y piensa.

—Sí —contesta.

Y deja que el señor Dragneel la convierta en mujer.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí llegó esta idea. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y decidan si quieren o no saber más. También pueden hacer alguna 'request' si quieren, siempre viene bien para no perder la inspiración.  
_

 _Nos vemos,_

 _Moun_


End file.
